Meet You Again
by Sabaku no Uzumaki
Summary: Special fic for SIVE 2012. Just about ShikaIno and True Love.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Special present for SIVE 2012

Tema : Sweet

By : Sabaku no Uzumaki

With main pair

Nara Shikamaru

Yamanaka Ino

Warning : Typo (s), Abal

LONGLIVE SHIKAINO!

Happy Reading

.

* * *

><p>13 Februari<p>

Seorang gadis berambut _ivory_ tengah berjalan diantara bunga-bunga. Menikmati angin sore yang menyejukkan. Tak jauh dari sang gadis seorang pemuda dengan rambut seperti nanas tengah tertidur lelap. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, memanjakan setiap orang yang merasakannya.

Sesekali pemuda berambut nanas itu mencuri pandang ke arah gadis _ivory_ di dekatnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum menatap gadis itu. Tawa gadis itu bagaikan simfoni indah di sore hari. Beberapa kupu-kupu pun tampak berterbangan disekitar mereka.

"Aku akan pindah ke Paris," ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba. Gadis itu sudah menghentikan permainannya, dan duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut nanas itu. Sambil memainkan bunga iris di tangannya, gadis itu menatap pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Hn." Hanya jawaban singkat itu yang didapat dari bibir pemuda itu. Pemuda itu terlihat enggan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya gadis itu, terdapat nada kekecewaan di dalamnya. Dengan kesal dilemparnya bunga iris yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya balik pemuda itu acuh, seakan tak mengerti perasaan sang gadis. Akhirnya pemuda itu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang onyx yang tersembunyi sedari tadi. Dipungutnya bunga iris yang dilemparkan gadis itu tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab gadis itu sendu. Gadis itu berusaha keras menahan tangisnya, ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan membawanya ke dalam dekapan yang hangat.

"Shika..." ucap gadis itu parau memanggil nama pemuda yang mendekapnya.

"..." Pemuda itu tak bergeming, masih memeluk erat gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" Hanya pertanyaan singkat itu yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Ia terlihat bingung dengan tindakan yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu hanya menarik nafas perlahan, berusaha mencium aroma gadis itu.

"Mendokusai." Entah apa makna dari ucapan pria itu. Hanya gadis itu yang mengerti, terbukti dari senyuman yang menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

.

14 Februari

Mereka berpisah keesokan harinya, yang seharusnya hari ini mereka merayakan hari valentine, berbagi kasih sayang. Tapi apa daya mereka harus berpisah. Jadwal keberangkatan gadis itu tak dapat ditunda lagi. Hanya peluklan hangat dan sebuah surat sebagai salam perpisahan dari pemuda tersebut.

"Don't forget me." Ucap gadis itu sambil memberikan sebuah kotak sebelum meninggalkan pemuda di depannya.

"Promise." Kata pemuda itu dengan mantap, sambil mengangkat jari kelingkik kanannya. Dan merekapun berpisah, entah apa makna percakapan tadi, hanya mereka yang tau.

.

Gadis itu, atau yang biasa dipanggil Ino, memandang keluar pesawat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hari ini ia akan meninggalkan Konoha kota kelahirannya. Setelah pesawat yang ditumpanginya terbang cukup tinggi, barulah matanya beralih pada surat kecil yang diberikan oleh sahabat kecilnya tadi.

.  
><em>Maaf, untuk kata yang tak terucap. Maaf untuk memanggilmu mendokuisai. Aku bukanlah penyair yang bisa merangkai kata* manis untuk merayu seorang wanita. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan mendokusai, sebagai tanda cintaku. Tunggu aku, aku akan segera menyusulmu.<em>

_With love_

_Shika__  
><em>.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Ino melipat kembali surat yang baru dibacanya. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putih gadis itu. Bukan air mata sedih, tidak sama sekali. Malah sebaliknya, ia sangat bahagia mengetahui perasaannya berbalas. Sambil mendekap surat itu Ino kembali memandang keluar jendela. Memandang awan-awan yang terlukis indah di birunya sang langit. Awan-awan yang selalu menyatukan mereka.

.  
>Di tempat lain pemuda bernama Shikamaru membuka kotak yang diberikan 'gadisnya'. Sebuah kotak hitam dengan pita violet mempermanis tampilannya.<p>

Dibukanya perlahan kotak tersebut, memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul setengah hati. Sebuah surat dengan aroma lavender yang menenangkan.

_Aku titip hatiku._

Kata itulah yang tertulis di dalam surat tersebut. Hanya sebuah kalimat yang mempertegas semuanya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum memakai kalung tersebut.

"Aku akan menjaganya."

.  
>.<p>

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, seperti mempermainkan mereka. Shikamaru berusaha menyelesaikan S2 arsitekturnya secepat mungkin, agar bisa menyusul gadis impiannya itu. Ia tak mau gadis itu lebih lama menunggu. Ia tak mempedulikan fans girl yang mengagguminya, tidak juga putri wali kota Suna yang jatuh hati padanya. Hanya seorang gadis dengan mata sebiru laut, yang selalu berada dalam hatinya. Tak ada niat sekalipun untuk menghianatinya. Menghianati, cinta yang bahkan belum terucap.

.  
>Begitu pula dengan sang gadis, pekerjaannya sebagai perancang busana telah melambungkan namanya di kota mode itu. Bahkan kini ia telah berhasil membangun sebuah butik terbesar di kota itu. Impian masa kecil gadis itu telah terwujud.<p>

Beribu ajakan kencan menghampirinya, tak satupun digubrisnya. Bahkan ketika artis setenar Uchiha Sasuke mengajaknya kencan, ia menolaknya. Matanya telah buta oleh satu sosok. Nara Shikamaru. Sosok yang selalu memiliki sebagian hatinya. Sosok yang dirindunya.

.  
>2 tahun waktu mempermainkan mereka, ketika Shikamaru berhasil menyelesaikan S2nya. 2 tahun itu pula mereka tak tau kabar satu sama lain.<p>

Mungkin jiwa mereka telah bersatu, atau waktu telah lelah mempermainkan mereka. Mereka bertemu di suatu kebetulan yang indah.

.

14 Maret

Mereka dipertemukan di bawah menara terindah di dunia. Menara yang melambangkan cinta. Saat itu Ino baru saja selesai pemotretan rancangan terbarunya. Dan Shikamaru mendapatkan proyek pertamanya di Paris. Siapa yang menyangka mereka akan dipertemukan dengan cara seperti itu. Tak ada kata yang mengawali pertemuan itu, hanya sebuah tatapan. Mereka telah mengerti satu sama lain.

"Hai." Ucap Shikamaru memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Seperti terhipnotis Ino masih tak melepaskan pandangan mereka. Dibelakang mereka menara Eiffel menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan dua insang yang saling merindu itu.

"H-hai." Ucap Ino masih terbata-bata seakan baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Pemuda di depannya tak banyak berubah. Hanya wajahnya yang terlihat lebih dewasa, mata malas pemuda itu juga tak pernah berubah. Masih tetap sama. Apakah rasa cintanya juga tak berubah? Entahlah, gadis itu tak pernah tau.

"Terima kasih telah menungguku."

Semburat tipis langsung menghiasi wajah cantik Ino, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan di hatinya. Kata-kata pemuda di depannya benar-benar membuatnya memerah.

"Siapa yang menunggumu?" Ino tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi Shikamaru. Menggoda pemuda di depannya itu.

"Mendokusai!" Gerutu Shika, sambil merangkul tubuh wanita yang sangat dirindukannya 2 tahun terakhir.

"Aishiteru." Bisik Shikamaru tepat di telinga Ino. Seketika itu sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Ino. Dibalasnya pelukan Shikamaru. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, menumpahkan semua rasa rindu yang tercipta.

"Ini hadiah white day terindahku." Ucap Ino ketika pelukan mereka telah terlepas.

"Dan kalung ini hadiah valentine terindah dari Ms Mendokusai sepertimu." Ucap Shikamaru dengan semburat tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

.  
>Mereka menyadari, Valentine atau White day bukan sekedar memberi hadiah atau menerima hadiah. Yang terpenting adalah kebersamaan untuk membagi kasih.<p>

Perpisahan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, namun awal dari sebuah pertemuan tak terduga.

Tak perlu orang sempurna untuk mendampingi kita, hanya dengan hati yang saling bertaut dan percaya semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup

Dan Tuhan memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menyatukan sebuah cinta.

.

FIN

* * *

><p>.<p>

Akhirnya bisa juga nyumbang untuk SIVE, walaupun rada gaje. Semoga masih berkenan di hati reader. Saya menerima kritikan, dan tidak menerima Flame ^.^

.

Review Please

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


End file.
